Love is Love and Love Should be
by Shameless-Royed-Fan1023
Summary: Kate & Sawyer get is a fight adn Jack is forced to listen, what happenes when being forced to listen is he best thing that could have happened to Jack on this not-so-average-day?-JATE...no fluff...sorry...Skate topics, as in I Do the epi we JAters HATE


JATE

**JATE**

Set before John gave Sawyer the tape recorder saying that the Others were coming to take the preggies, but Kate did have sex with Sawyer (but only once, in the cage) and Juliet is at the beach

**Love is Love as Love Should be**

**JATE**

_Jack- the JA in Jate_

Jack was doing his usual morning routine. Going to the caves getting water, collecting fruit bringing back to camp and then collecting more.

His third time heading back into the jungle he heard voices. "Sawyer just leave me alone." Kate's voice said.

"No, not until you tell me." Sawyers voice replies.

Jack could help but listen; so he going and peeks through some bushes. Kate was jumping out of a tree causing some mangos to fall out of her bag. As she bent over to pick then up Jack saw Sawyer checking her out and scoffs. Sawyer looks his way and smirks shaking his head and then he turns back to Kate.

"Come on Freckles it's a simple question." Kate turns and looks at Sawyer slightly annoyed.

"A motorcycle." She replies.

"You bad ass." Sawyer replies chuckling.

"Well we're on that topic, next time you want to stand there and check out my ass well I'm in a tree or bending over and I notice you, even though you've been standing there for about ten minutes, don't ask me a stupid question, it'll just embarrass you more, just use some pickup line so I can reject you." Kate smirks this time and Sawyer just shakes his head.

Kate starts to walk away and Sawyer grabs he arm. "Hey Sassafras, where yah off to in such a hurry, going to see you're doctor in shining stubble?" Kate gives Sawyer a look that said _"Back down now before we both get hurt, and the only way you're getting hurt is when my fist comes in contact with you're face"_

"Oh yeah I forgot he's hooked up with the femdoc because of our little cage incident, or as you put it, our reaction to thinking that we were going to die, in other words; panic." He said in a mocking tone of voice.

Kate dropped her bag and slapped him hard across the face. Jack smiled at her.

"Son of a bitch!" he yelped placing his hand on the now red handprint on his cheek.

"Yeah you are!" She screams tears in her eyes.

"What're you mad at me for? You're the one that left you're cage and came into my cage, and you kissed me!" He was dangerously close to her now.

Jack didn't need to here this. He really didn't. He takes a step back and steps on a twig. Both Sawyer and Kate look. Sawyer smirking. Jack looked down. Twigs all around. He couldn't move without making noise.

Kate slowly turns her head back to Sawyer a tear now slowly descending down her face. She sniffs and goes to pick up her bag. "And yet, you're the one that ruined my life." She says turning.

"You always have to blame someone when you screw up don't yah?" This time Kate threw her bag to the ground and whipped around her face red with anger. Sawyer took a step back.

"I don't why you told me that you loved me! Because you obviously you don't!"

"Same to you!" He hollered back taking a brave step forward.

"I never said I love you!"

"You told Pickett that!"

"He was about to kill you!" She screamed taking a step forward as well.

"Yeah and when I asked you said you did!"

"I kissed you Sawyer."

"Exactly!" With every sentence said they took another step closer. Now they were so close Jack thought they were going to kiss…he really couldn't watch this.

Then Kate broke into historical tears. She leaned her head on his chest and mumbled into his shirt. He wrapped his arms around her and softened his expression.

After a few moments (in which Jack had turned away and was suddenly very interested with a bug that was attempting to carry his shoelace away) Kate spoke again. "I was trying to apologize." She said releasing herself from his grip and wiping her tears away.

"For what?" Sawyer said.

"For loving someone else." Sawyer looked at the bushes obviously right at Jack and nodded towards it. Kate looked at it curiously and jumped when Sawyer spoke.

"Who?" He asked.

Kate smile. "My doctor in shining stubble." Sawyer laughed.

"Fair enough. Love is love as love should be, hey?"

"Love is love, as love should be." Kate replies

"And how is love?"

"Love… as it should be." She smiles and picks up her bag and walks away leaving Sawyer to look at a shocked Jack.

"Did you find a new place for everyone to live doc? Better make sure it's safe, remember we don't have Mikey to check it to make sure you won't almost die, though of course we could just send Charlie after you if those bushes do fall over."

Jack stepped out of the bushes and looks at him. "You did that on purpose didn't you?"

"Do what?" Sawyer asks walking away.

XXXX

_Kate- the TE is JATE_

Kate walks back to the beach frowning. She can't believe it, she just told Sawyer her biggest secret. _**Sawyer. **_She really is losing it.

Kate looks around for Jack to find that he wasn't there. "Hey Juliet have you seen Jack?"

Juliet turns to Kate. "Yeah he went to get fruit this morning, and he came back with none and went into his tent mumbling something about you and Sawyer, when I asked what he was he was talking about he looks at me and chuckles and says, 'Love is love as love should be…' before laughing again and kicking me out of his te-" she was cut off by a sudden burst of laughter coming from none other than Jack's tent.

Kate paled and walked away sitting in the sand. She was there about two hours before Jack came over and sat with her.

"Hey he said after a long moment of silence. She jumped and looked at him surprised. "Sorry didn't mean to startle you."

"Hey." Is all she said in reply.

"Something wrong?" Jack asked. Kate looked at him

Kate shook her head. "Nope…um where've you been all morning?" She asked trying to play it cool.

"Oh out picking fruit. What about you?"

"Same thing. Tell me did Sawyer watch your ass as you climbed up the tree." Jack laughed.

"God I hope not…though that would explain a lot." They both laugh this time.

"It sure would."

"So Sawyer was bugging you?"

"Yeah, but surprisingly he made me realize something." She sadi slowly looking at him for the first time since he sat with her, she wasn't surprised to find his already gazing at her.

"And what's that?" He asks.

"Love is love, as love should be." She says smiling. Jack smiles back.

"It sure is."

XXXXXXXXXX

And Jate is Fate as Jate should be lol, anyway, random one-shot what do you think? I personally think Jate (not just together but Kate with Sawyer too) was a little OOC (out of character)…what do you think?


End file.
